


Fluffy Prom

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [53]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-02
Updated: 2001-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Buffy could hear Angel behind her, but didn’t care. She had to keep running. Down the sewer tunnels, and up into the fresh air, away from the dark corners. Away from him.

She pulled herself out of the sewers and continued running. How could he do this to her? Didn’t he love her? Always and forever; that’s what she’d thought they would be.

A hitched sob rose up in her chest, but she refused to give in to it. Had she done something? Why would he do this? She thought he’d loved her.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never saw the person coming. She heard a “Bloody ‘ell!” as they both fell to the ground.

Buffy pulled up first, retrieving a stake from her jacket. “Why, oh why do you keep coming back, Spike?” she asked with a sigh.

“Keeps you on your toes, Slayer,” he said with a smirk.

“Take it your get together with Dru didn’t work, huh?”

Spike’s eyes narrowed. “What business is it of yours?”

Buffy was about to reply when she realized they were in the same position. Both had lost their lovers, but Spike had at least tried to get his back.

Spike was surprised when Buffy dropped from fighting stance and murmured, “None. Good night.”

As she turned to walk away, Spike frowned. What had happened to her? “Oi, Slayer!” he called.

She turned back, avoiding his gaze. “What?” she asked wearily. “If you want to ‘dance’, right now is not a good time. Can we just…”

“Want some coffee?”

“…fight later, and did you just ask me to coffee?”

“Uh, thought you might get some caffeine, and then you’d be hyped enough to fight,” he said quickly.

Buffy chuckled softly. “I don’t really think that’s what you want.”

“No, it’s not,” he admitted. “S’just…weird, seein’ you like this. Usually you’re revved for a fight, whether someone asked for it or not.”

“Just a bad night,” she muttered.

“You and me both, then.”

She turned and looked at him then. His looked as tired as she felt. “Drusilla?” she guessed.

He nodded miserably. “Miss her,” he mumbled.

“I know what you mean.”

Spike frowned. “Not all is well down your lovers lane, then?”

Buffy sighed and shook her head. “Not even close.” She paused, thinking for a moment before saying, “You know, I never did like coffee. Hot chocolate sounds better, don’t you think?”

Spike began to smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

Buffy couldn’t help but stare at him as he rose to his feet. Gone was the cocky swagger of the ‘Big Bad’ and the smirk that was his trademark. She could see a gentleman in his smile, and hear him in his voice. It was unusual, coming from Spike.

They opted for silence as they headed back to her house. That was fine with Buffy. Images of Spike as a human filled her head, and she soon found herself wondering if he hadn’t been sired towards the Victorian Era.

She must’ve said it out loud, for he was staring at her strangely. “1880 was the year. Mind tellin’ me what brought that question on?”

So she’d been right, the age of the gentlemen. “Just wondering,” she muttered.

Spike glanced at her curiously, but said nothing.

< \--- >

They reached her house and found the lights off. “Mom’s out for the evening,” Buffy explained, stepping in. “Could you grab the kettle and fill…”

“Uh, pet? Still waitin’ here.”

She turned and found him standing outside the door, looking a little sheepish.

Buffy turned away to continue searching for the cocoa, trying to hide the flush that was covering her face. “We never revoked your invitation,” she said quietly.

Spike could feel his jaw drop to the ground. He wanted to ask why, but noticed her discomfort and decided not to. He stepped inside, heading for the kettle.

A few minutes later found them sipping their cocoa at the counter. “Care to spill?” she asked suddenly.

Spike raised his eyebrow. “Rather keep my cocoa in my cup, but thanks for askin’.”

“You know what I meant!”

“I know.” Spike sighed.

“You don’t have to,” she said gently. “I thought it might help.”

“It would,” he admitted. “Make a deal with you. I tell mine, you tell yours. Agreed?”

Buffy was about to argue when her own advice came back and hit her. Maybe it would help to talk it out…she nodded.

“Well, after leavin’ Sunnydale, I headed back to Dru. She wasn’t pleased to see me, and after a bit of talkin’, told me…” he closed his eyes and fought for composure. “She told me to get out and not come back.”

“How long had you been with her?”

Spike wiped away a few strand tears. “Over a century.”

“Then if she’s like that, I say you’re better off without her.”

“I know. I just…” He sighed shakily. “I miss her, that’s all. Don’t think I’ll ever find an equal.”

He shook himself and turned to Buffy. “Your turn.”

Buffy’s eyes widened, and she looked anywhere but at him. “I…uh…”

“You are NOT backin’ out, Slayer. Spill.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. I told Angel I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and he told me he didn’t. Happy?”

Spike stared at her incredulously. “He said that?”

Buffy nodded. “Was it me?” she asked. “Did I do something? We were so…so…”

“Happy?”

Buffy nodded again, looking into her hot cocoa. “And then I tell him about the prom, and he freaks out!”

“Prom?”

“You know, the prom, at the end of the year? All high schools have ‘em for their junior and senior classes? I asked him to go with me, and he got really jittery, saying that wasn’t his thing.”

“It was yours, though. Wanker didn’t understand that there’s more then himself in a relationship.”

Buffy looked up and was surprised to see he wasn’t joking.

“You still gonna go?”

Buffy frowned. “Huh?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “The prom. S’posed to go with a date, aren’t ya?”

Buffy nodded. “I know. Probably won’t go.”

“Always next year, right?”

She shook her head ruefully. “Not for me. I graduate this year.”

“Oh. Um, congrats.”

“Thanks.”

Silence. “It’s the poofter’s fault, ya know,” Spike said suddenly.

“For what?” Buffy said, wiping away the tear she hadn’t noticed creeping down her face. It was just a stupid prom, right? There was no reason to get upset over it. She knew that wasn’t why she was crying, though. It was the thought of who should’ve taken her that made her heart feel as if it were being ripped in two.

“Dru. She kept goin’ on ‘bout how much she missed him, and I guess she wanted him more than me. If Angelus hadn’t come back, none of this would’ve happened. Wanker,” he spat.

“Don’t blame him for what I did,” Buffy said irritably. “I brought Angelus back. You wanna blame someone? Blame me.”

“Easier if I blame him. ‘Sides, if you hadn’t done it, he would’ve found a different way.”

Buffy stiffened. She didn’t like where this was going. “Someone else?”

“Nah, there’s tons of ways to get rid of the clause. Booze, dancin’, as long as you’re the happiest man on Earth, you’re good.”

“Oh.”

Spike sighed. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Believe me when I say it wasn’t.” Spike raised his eyebrows. “If I dusted him, maybe Dru’d take me back. Nah, couldn’t dust him. He’d think he deserved it or somethin’.”

Buffy giggled. “That sounds about right. Just…piss him off. Make him jealous, or something.”

Spike looked at her, amused and surprised. “You wouldn’t mind?”

She shook her head. “I’d probably help you.”

The two looked at each other, before they burst out laughing. The entire scenario was ridiculous: mortal enemies were getting revenge on someone they were both mad at? It was laughable.

Buffy was still trying to stop laughing when Spike asked her, “What if I asked you to the prom?”

She was suddenly able to stop laughing immediately. “Wh-what?!”

“C’mon, Slayer: were you serious ‘bout gettin’ back at him or not?”

“I was…”

Spike grinned. “That’s the spirit. I’ll take you to the prom thing. One, it’ll make him turn green. Two, you’ll have someone to go with you. What’s wrong with that?”

Buffy’s mind was telling her, ‘Everything!’ But she began to seriously think the idea over anyway. She wanted to get back at Angel, right? Plus, having someone at the prom would be nice, even if it was Spike.

Spike took her by the shoulders and turned her so they were eye to eye. “I’ll do everythin’ you want; corsage, tux, you name it and I’ll do it. Think of it this way: he’ll go nuts for you again, and beg your forgiveness, and I’ll get Dru back.”

When she turned away, Spike slid off the stool. “Slayer, please,” he begged, dropping to one knee. THAT caught Buffy’s attention. “Just one chance. I miss her so much, and I know you miss him probably just as much. Want him back? You’ll get him, I promise. The man you love will be yours by the night of the prom.”

The kneeling and the begging were already enough, but when he began to pout…he was too cute to resist. “Fine, I’ll do it,” she said, her eyes widening as she realized she had just called him ‘cute’. Had she hit her head when they had collided?

She yelped with surprise when he wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered, tears threatening to spill. He’d get his chance at Dru now. Once he told her about Daddy not caring about her anymore, she’d be his again.

He backed away suddenly, seeming to remember exactly what he was doing. He avoided her gaze as he cleared his throat. “So, when is the gig?”

“Friday night,” she said, almost giggling. Oh, but this was fun to watch.

“Time?”

“Around seven.”

“Right then. S’pose I should head off,” he said, turning to leave.

“Ah, Spike?”

He groaned inwardly. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He turned at that, and found her smiling sadly. He nodded before heading off.

Poor chit. He really did feel badly for her. Angel could be such an insensitive wanker sometimes. Even if she was supposed to be his mortal enemy, he knew that was no way to treat someone. Not even if the person was his adversary.

Spike sighed as he headed for his car. He would keep his end of the agreement, and make sure she felt like a princess for the evening. Now for the real problem: where could he find a tux?

< \--- >

Willow came over the next day, and had offered her sympathies when Buffy told her about Angel. “You should still go to the prom, though,” Willow said quickly. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I know. Still going!”

Willow blinked. She sounded really perky, after having been dumped by the love of her life. “That’s great! Going single is very fashionable,” she started, but never finished.

“Oh, I’m not going alone,” Buffy said, reaching for a cookie.

Willow looked surprised. “Really? Um, who are you going with, then?”

“Spike.”

“Spike? Have I met him before?”

Buffy stared at Willow as if she was one banana short of a bunch. “Uh, Spike? Fangs? Grr, argh?”

Now it was Willow’s turn to stare at Buffy as if she were mad. “HIM?!?” Willow hissed. “Did you hit your head or something? I know you’re very upset about the whole Angel thing, but are you sure…”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down! Spike and I are doing this for a reason. We talked it over last night here at the counter…”

“Spike was sitting here? Probably where I’m sitting?” With a small ‘eep’ Willow jumped up in the air.

“…and it’s actually a good deal. I don’t go alone, and Angel gets so jealous, he’ll want me back. He’ll beg my forgiveness, and I’ll have gotten some ‘revenge’ on him.”

Willow pondered the idea as Buffy reached for her milk. “What exactly does he get out of this?” she finally asked.

Buffy took a sip before answering. “He gets Dru to come back to him.”

“How’s he figure that?”

Buffy shrugged. “Dru apparently still wants Angel. After Spike gets proof that we’re still together, a picture or something, he’ll go back and tell Dru that her dreams are nothing.”

“Ah.” Willow paused. “He’s really gonna take you?”

“He said he’d do anything I wanted him to. The corsage, the princess treatment, the whole shebang.”

Willow nodded sagely. “That’s gonna make Angel so jealous,” she said, biting into her cookie.

Buffy grinned. “That’s the plan.”

 

< \--- >

Buffy looked at the dress in front of her. It was a beautiful purple, but just not…the one. She mentally kicked herself. Why was she so concerned with what she wore? Her date would only be Spike. She almost laughed. She wouldn’t have thought that the words ‘date’ and ‘Spike’ could exist in the same sentence.

“That’d look nice on you, pet,” a low voice purred in her ear.

Buffy jumped and whirled around. Spike stood in front of her, smirking. Buffy almost hit him. “What are you doing?”

“What? Can’t compliment on the outfit?”

Buffy crossed her arms. “No! Besides,” she added, turning back to the dresses, “I haven’t decided if it’s the one I’m going to get.”

Spike’s smirk softened into a gentle smile. “How about this one?” he said, pulling out a periwinkle dress. No sleeves or straps, with a few diamonds at the top arranged in a pattern.

Buffy was about to object when she looked it over again. And again. She turned to Spike, smiling.

“Try it on,” he coaxed. With a raised eyebrow cast his way, she headed off to the dressing rooms.

She stopped, then turned around, a mischievous grin on her face. “If I have to try on something, so do you.”

Spike’s eyes widened, but before he could object, she was pushing him towards the dressing room, a tux in his hands. “I’ll wait here,” she said.

“Aren’t you gonna try on something?” he asked.

“I think I’ll wait and see what my ‘date’ will look like,” she said.

He grinned, before heading inside.

Buffy looked in the large mirrors in front of her, smiling. She had to admit, Spike had good taste. It was a beautiful dress. She held it up, trying to imagine herself in it.

Spike’s dressing room door opened, but before Buffy could get a glimpse of him or his tuxedo, there was a crashing sound as the shop’s front window shattered. Buffy turned, still clinging to the dress, and found herself staring at a hideous creature. It snarled, then ran into the formalwear shop. The assistants screamed in terror as it ran around, knocking things over in its path. Buffy noticed with surprise that though it was destroying things left and right, it wasn’t attacking anyone.

Or so it seemed. It glanced over at Buffy, snarled again, then lunged. Buffy barely had time to throw the dress to the side before her arms were full of a gnarly-haired beast.

As she rammed her extended hand into its face, in an attempt to dislodge it, the creature hissed and clamped down on her wrist. Buffy cried out as it sunk its teeth into her wrist. Hard.

The beast yelped in surprise as it was thrown away from Buffy. She looked up and found Spike gazing down at her, worried. “You all right, pet?”

She barely nodded before the creature came down on Spike. But Buffy had had enough. With a yell she grabbed a nearby chopstick hair set and drove the metal rods into the creature. It squealed, then fell to the ground, dead.

“Nice tux,” Buffy commented, as Spike stood. There were a few paw prints on the suit, but otherwise then that, it was fine.

Spike grinned, but quickly frowned as he took her left arm in his hands. “You’re bleedin’,” he stated. She looked down at the mess her left wrist was and couldn’t help cringing.

“I’m sure this’ll look nice with my dress,” she said sarcastically, looking away. She frowned as she noticed a boy standing by the window, gazing intently at the monster. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, and he began to run the other way. He looked familiar…

She looked back at the beast, then up at Spike. “It’s a Hell-Hound, pet,” Spike said without looking up from her wrist. “Usually under someone’s control.”

“I think I’ve got a suspect,” she said. He looked up this time, frowning.

“Who?”

< \--- >

“So…this Tucker fellow is from your school, and possibly the one that threw the Hound into the store?”

Buffy nodded, wincing as Spike wrapped the bandage around her wrist. They were back at her house, a first aid kit and the Sunnydale High Yearbook by their side.

“Don’t worry ‘bout the bandage,” Spike said. “Can always cover it with your corsage.”

She stared at him. “What?” he asked, feeling awkward under her gaze.

“You still want to take me?” she asked uncertainly.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Slayer? Made a deal, didn’t I? Not gonna back down off it.”

For some reason, Buffy felt tremendous relief at hearing that. Spike seemed to notice the relief. His gaze softened as he said, “I made a promise. I’ll keep it if it’s the last thing I do.”

Buffy smiled at him, and was about to thank him when she realized how close they were. He could feel her breath tickling his skin, and licked his lips before gazing up at her. Oh, her eyes…

The downstairs door opened and shut, and the two jumped a good foot off of Buffy’s bed. “Buffy? Are you here?”

“Upstairs, mom,” she said, her voice sounding strangled.

Spike stood up and looked towards the window. “S’pose that’s my cue to leave.”

Buffy nodded. “What did you say those Hounds like to eat again?”

“Brains, if they can get ‘em.”

“Okay. I’ll check out the local butchers, and see if they know Tucker. And you’ll be…?”

“Gettin’ the tux,” Spike said, opening the window. “Big night’s tomorrow.”

Buffy nodded, smiling. “I know. I’d better deal with this Tucker thing first. I might talk to Giles over it, and get his opinion.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Spike said.

The two stared at each other, until feet on the stairs brought them back to the world. “Be seein’ ya,” he mumbled, hurrying out the window.

Buffy stared at where he’d been seconds before, unable to forget the ferocity of his eyes. They were so blue…and his smile…

She sighed before flopping back onto the bed. She picked up her phone and dialed the library. She had a Watcher to talk to.

< \--- >

Buffy headed to the butchers, a determined look on her face. The Scoobies, once they had realized she was on the line, had picked up the various other phones in the library and had joined in the conversation. When Cordelia had made a small noise when Buffy had mentioned the shop, she had then asked what the assistants were wearing. “Uh…regular clothes,” Buffy had said, frowning.

“And you were examining a dress, right?”

“Right.”

“Making it appear like you were wearing it?”

“Cordelia, what are you trying to say?” Giles had said, sounding impatient.

“Well, if the dress was as gorgeous as she says it was, no wonder the dog was attracted to it!”

There had been a stunned silence for a moment, before Willow had asked if anyone else had been attacked.

“Yeah, Sp…some guy in a tux,” Buffy said, the pieces beginning to fall into place.

“If these hounds get loose on prom night…”

“Then there’ll be much blood shed,” Giles had finished for Xander. “Oh dear.”

That was why Buffy was now on her way to the last butcher in town. The first two were independent butchers, but the last one was a large company that was famous for its stocks.

Sure enough, when asking about Tucker, the butcher nodded. “Yeah, weird kid. Comes in every week or so, and asks for loads of cow’s brains. Lemme give ya his address.”

“Thanks,” Buffy called, watching him hurry into his office. She glanced around, her eyes catching on a certain dark-haired person. Oh no. Oh please no…

He turned, looking shocked to see her there. “Buffy,” he said softly, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Buffy shrugged, trying to pretend that seeing Angel didn’t bother her. “Just checking up on a shady character. Getting your week’s supply?”

He nodded, frowning slightly. “Are you…you know…?”

“Am I what?” she asked, smiling at him.

Now he looked seriously worried. “Are you all right? About…”

“Oh, the other day? I’m fine! Don’t worry about it! Besides, I found someone else to take me to the prom,” she said, turning slightly.

Angel tried to smile, but found he couldn’t. This is what he’d wanted for her, right? Then why was he feeling a pang in his chest, and something growing inside of him? “Really?”

“He actually got down on his knees and begged for me to let him take me. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Now he knew what the feeling was: jealousy and anger. “He begged you?” he asked stiffly.

Buffy noticed the building jealousy, but pretended she didn’t. “Yep, and the puppy dog eyes…he’s really sweet.”

“What’s his name?”

“He helped me pick out my dress…”

“What’s his name?” Angel asked again, his impatience growing.

“Huh? Oh, William.”

“William?”

She looked up at him as the butcher returned with the address. “Do you have to repeat everything? Thank you,” she said to the butcher, smiling. She turned back to Angel, a frown on her face. “What’s the matter? I thought you wanted me to be normal. I am.”

Angel sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’d like to meet him.”

“Why? So you can compare and see if you’re better?” she said bitterly.

Angel’s first response would’ve been ‘Yes’ but he said, “No! So I can make sure he’s a good enough guy for you!”

“How about you let me decide that?” she said, her voice dangerously low. “Besides, you’ve already met him,” she said, turning to walk away.

“I have?”

“You have. I believe you know him as ‘Spike’?”

She didn’t have to see the look of shock on his face to know it was there. “Good night, Angel,” she said, before running off into the darkness.

 

< \--- >

Buffy continued running down the streets until she was in her neighborhood. She found a nearby bench and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Sure, getting back at him had been satisfying, and yet…it wasn’t. She felt worse, if anything. Or did she? Her heart was so confused…she closed her eyes and felt tears slide down her face.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She gasped and looked up, only to find Spike smiling at her sorrowfully. “I know,” was all he said, pulling her closer. “I know.”

Then, she was sobbing, and he was whispering reassurances in her ear, all the while holding her close and rubbing her back to calm her.

Buffy finally pulled away, sniffling. “I can’t do the whole revenge thing,” she said softly.

Spike sighed. “Doesn’t seem right, does it?” he agreed.

She shook her head.

The two sat in silence for a while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Buffy stared at the ground miserably. Spike had agreed with her, saying that it wasn’t right. So much for the prom. She would take the dress back tomorrow, and then she’d deal with Tucker.

“Buffy?”

She looked up at Spike, who was now standing in front of her. “You all right?” he asked, frowning slightly.

Buffy nodded. “Fine,” she said, plastering a smile on her face. “I should be heading towards home.”

“I’ll walk you back,” Spike offered, but she shook her head.

“It’s okay, really.” With that, she headed off into the night.

Spike rubbed his forehead. Why had he offered to see her to her home? Why was he doing this in the first place? He’d told himself it was because of Dru, but now he knew it wasn’t true. He felt different around Buffy, like he couldn’t get enough of her. He missed her when she wasn’t there. It began to dawn on him as he headed back to his car, that he didn’t hate her anymore. In fact, he wondered if he didn’t love her.

< \--- >

Buffy headed to the door, something in the back of her mind. She’d forgotten something…the dress! That’s right. Spike wasn’t taking her to the prom. She had to take the dress back.

A wave of disappointment flooded her. She’d wanted to go, but why was going with him so important?

She was about to head back up the stairs for the dress when she heard frantic knocking at the door. Wondering whom it could be, she peered through the window and quickly opened the door at the sight of the burning blanket.

Spike shook out the blanket as she closed the door. “What are you doing here?” Buffy asked, surprised.

“Wanted to make sure what time the dance was.”

If it was possible, she looked more bewildered. “Why?”

“Uh, hello? I’m takin’ you tonight?” He stared at her, frowning. “Earth to Buffy?” he said, wondering how she could’ve forgotten.

“But…” She paused, shaking her head. “You said you weren’t.”

Spike raised his eyebrows. “When did this occur?”

“Last night! You agreed with me, remember?”

“Yeah, and…?” When she didn’t respond, he waved his hand in front of her face. “The point, please.”

“We’re not looking for revenge anymore, right?” she asked, looking down at the floor.

Spike smiled as he began to understand. “Yeah, so we don’t go for revenge,” he said. “We go for ourselves. You still wanna go?”

Buffy looked up, nodding slowly.

“Then we’ll go,” he said, returning her growing smile.

“Okay,” she said, then groaned. “Great. I gotta deal with Tucker first.”

Spike shrugged. “Should be pretty quick. Want me to go with you?”

Buffy shook her head. “I can handle it. Be here at seven, with tux on and corsage waiting. I’ll be back by then, I promise.”

With a wink he nodded, then headed back out into the sun. Buffy began to grin as she headed for her weapons. She’d deal with Tucker very quickly; she had a date she couldn’t miss. “Correction,” she murmured, her smile threatening to crack her face in two, “A date I don’t want to miss.”

< \--- >

Spike paced the front porch, growing more worried as each minute passed. He’d arrived a little before seven, and had said hello to Joyce again. That had been almost an hour ago.

Images of what could’ve happened to her began to float through his mind for the hundredth time that night. He should’ve gone with her. If she didn’t show up in the next five minutes, he was going to go look for her himself.

He didn’t need to, however. Hurried footsteps could be heard on the sidewalk, and soon Buffy came running into view. Her hair was everywhere, and her face was scratched and bleeding. Her clothes were covered with grass stains and dirt, and all Spike could think was how beautiful she looked.

He shook himself as she approached the house, and for the first time, noticed she wasn’t alone. Two Hell Hounds were right on her heels, panting heavily.

Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing on the porch. “Crossbow!” she gasped, making a beeline for him. “Living room!”

Spike nodded, setting the corsage down as carefully as he could. As soon as it was down, however, he ran into the living and began frantically digging through the chest. Sword…stake…whoa, watch the holy water…There it was, the crossbow. He grabbed a few steel-tipped bolts and ran back outside.

She was almost in the front yard now…He loaded the crossbow and took aim. “Get down!” he yelled.

She dove towards the ground and rolled to the side. Spike let loose, hitting the first beast in the chest. With a howl it fell to the ground.

As he loaded up the second bolt, the second beast changed its target from Buffy to Spike. It dashed up the stairs and launched itself at Spike. Spike snarled and kicked it across the porch, dazing it for a few moments.

He leapt over and began punching the beast, but was soon thrown backwards, almost flying off the porch. The beast ran forward and lunged through the air, only to yelp and fall to the ground. It hissed and spun around as Buffy began to load the crossbow again. It began to run towards her, but stopped dead in its tracks, literally, as Buffy shot the last bolt into its forehead.

She pushed the Hound off the porch and hurried over to Spike. “You okay?” she asked.

Spike frowned. “I should be the one askin’! You’re an hour late, and all I could think about was what could’ve happened to you. By the way, what did happen?”

Buffy sighed. “I caught Tucker just about to release the Hounds. We fought for a while, before I finally knocked him out. As I was tying him up, I got attacked from both flanks. Seems they got out on their own. I killed two and took off running, the last two following me.”

“They’re all dead, then?”

Buffy nodded, wincing as she stood.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then,” Spike said gently, heading for the front door.

“You expect me to go to the prom?! I’ve got scratches all over my face, I’m bruised and bleeding, and…”

“You’ve never looked more beautiful,” Spike said, rendering Buffy speechless.

Her cheeks began to turn red, which Spike found very amusing. “It’ll take you what, twenty minutes?” he said. “We can still go, if you want.”

She looked up at him then, trying to see the vampire that had attacked her. The vampire she’d fought with on so many occasions was gone. William was shining through again.

“I’d like that,” she said softly, heading inside. Spike followed with a smile and the corsage in hand.

< \--- >

Buffy looked around the room, smiling. The gang (excluding Willow) had been surprised to see Spike there. Even Xander had gotten over it, though, when he’d found out that Spike had offered to take Buffy when Angel had left her.

Her scratches had been surprising easy to hide, and the bandage from her adventure in the store had been hidden nicely with help from the corsage.

“Don’t ‘member anythin’ like this happenin’ in my day,” Spike said, handing her a cup of punch.

Buffy couldn’t help laughing. “You sound so old when you say that,” she teased.

“Oi! Take that back!” Nevertheless, he grinned.

“I don’t even know why I wanted to come so badly,” she said suddenly.

Spike shook his head, chuckling. “Yeah you do. You wanted to come ‘cause this is your last tie to a ‘real life’. Am I not right?”

“Probably,” she admitted. “Thank you,” she added quietly, “for giving it to me.”

Spike smiled. “My pleasure, m’lady.”

“Okay, now you sound even older.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

They glared at each other for a few moments, before breaking into laughter.

Buffy was still giggling when she looked towards the gym door. Her heart stopped beating, and she couldn’t hear a sound.

“Buffy? Buffy, what’s…” Spike followed her gaze and couldn’t help clenching his fists. There stood Angel, in a tux, gazing at Buffy.

“Well? What’re you waitin’ for?” Spike asked bitterly. “He’s here now.” He turned and walked away, tears stinging his eyes.

Buffy turned to Spike; her heart feeling like it was torn in two. She turned to Angel, who was approaching fast. “Hi,” she said meekly.

Angel smiled, happy that Spike had taken the hint. “Hello,” he said. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Buffy nodded, trying to smile.

“Buffy, I wanted to apologize, and I wanted to talk things over. Maybe I was wrong.”

Buffy couldn’t believe it. This was exactly what she’d wanted.

From the second gym door, Spike watched as her eyes widened, and knew what Angel had said. He headed out into the halls, miserable.

“I think that you and I…”

“…Shouldn’t be together,” Buffy finished. The look on Angel’s face was pure shock, and the feeling in her heart was pure joy.

“Wh-what?” he sputtered.

“Angel, I care about you. But we don’t belong together. I get that now. That’s not what I want anymore.” She turned and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” he called desperately.

“To find what I really want!” she called back, breaking into a run. She had to find a certain someone before he left.

< \--- >

Spike had almost made it to the front doors when he heard a familiar voice ringing through the corridors. “Spike! Spike, wait!”

He sighed and turned around, as Buffy hurried up to him. She stopped and glared at him. “You made a promise,” she said angrily.

He stared at her. “What the bleedin’ ‘ell are you talkin’ ‘bout?! You got what you wanted!”

Buffy shook her head. “You promised me that the man that I loved would be mine by the night of the prom.”

“Yeah, and you got it,” he mumbled, turning away.

“Then why are you leaving?”

Spike stopped in his tracks. She couldn’t mean what he thought she meant. Slowly he turned around to see her smiling. “I don’t…” he started, but she cut him off.

“Understand? Let me explain in simpler terms, then,” she said, taking his hand. “I love you.”

He began to smile, until he was laughing. He pulled her to him and began to spin her around.

He stopped and looked at her, breathless from spinning. “You mean it?” he asked.

Buffy nodded.

“Good. I love you, too.”

Then SHE was laughing, and the whole world seemed to light up just for them.

She gazed at him before saying, “Can I get a least one dance at the prom?”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll be dancin’ all night long.”

THE END


End file.
